The present disclosure generally relates to pumping systems and, more particularly, to a sealing arrangement for a pumping system.
Pumping systems have been used to pump petroleum and petro-chemical products at pumping well installations for some time. Other pumping systems have been utilized to transfer fluids where spills and leaks from the pumping system may contaminate the environment. Reducing or eliminating environmental contamination is a primary concern for manufacturers of these pumping systems.
One pumping system manufacturer has provided a stuffing box seal assembly including a first seal and a second seal separated by an environmentally safe fluid-filled inner chamber. The first seal separates the inner chamber from the atmosphere while the second seal separates the inner chamber from the fluid being pumped. The sacrificial environmentally safe fluid is stored in a reservoir and transmitted to the inner chamber. The inner chamber pressure varies throughout the pumping operation but remains at a slightly higher pressure than the fluid being pumped. While this system has reduced environmental contamination, a need exists for an improved sealing arrangement for pumping systems.